


Otoya's Sick Day

by aquacat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: Otoya gets sick. Good thing he has a roommate to take care of him.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 27





	Otoya's Sick Day

Otoya doesn’t notice his alarm going off right next to his ear. He doesn’t notice his roommate grumbling as he crosses to his side to silence it. All of his attention is focused on the throbbing in his head and the unpleasant heat he felt throughout his entire body. 

His bed dips as Tokiya sits on the edge, and he lets out a groan when his stomach doesn’t agree with the movement. He can feel Tokiya’s hand on his forehead, and the touch is so soothing Otoya can’t help but lean into it. After a few moments Tokiya withdraws, sighing as he stands. 

“You’ve got a fever.” It’s an obvious statement, but he says it anyway. “Do you have anything scheduled today?” 

Otoya rolls onto his back, wincing when his muscles refuse to cooperate. “Just practice with Masato and Natsuki.” 

Tokiya grabs Otoya’s phone from the nightstand and scrolls for a couple seconds, tapping out a couple messages to his classmates. When he’s finished he gently returns it and walks off, and Otoya flips to his side again. He’s way too warm and he kicks off his blankets, and even though he sleeps in a tank top and boxers it’s still too many clothes. Before he knows it, something cold lands on the side of his head, right over his ear, and it feels so nice Otoya doesn’t question it. 

“That should help you a little bit,” Tokiya says. Otoya can hear him set a mug down too, no doubt containing that fancy tea that he just can’t live without. It’s probably mixed with that equally fancy honey Tokiya loves. “You might want to let it cool down before you drink it. Don’t snack on anything, it’ll just upset your stomach. And if that towel gets too warm toss it on the floor. I’ll take care of it when I get back.” 

It’s all business with Tokiya, but Otoya knows that’s just the way he shows that he cares. Every action is calculated, professional like everything else he does, but having him fuss over him at all brings a tiny smile to Otoya’s face. He pulls the wet cloth over his eyes, not sure if Tokiya can see him nod to show he understands. 

“Thanks, Tokiya.” Otoya says. 

“I’ll pick up some medicine,” Tokiya checks his own phone and goes to retrieve his things. “I don’t know when we’ll be done with rehearsals, though.” 

“I don’t need anything like that,” Otoya peeks from the towel and sees Tokiya’s got one hand on the doorknob already. 

“It’ll make you better sooner. You can’t miss out on too many days of school and practice.” with that, he’s on his way, leaving Otoya alone. 

The smell of tea and the cold cloth were doing a great job of soothing Otoya. His headache was already starting to fade, and with a trembling hand he reached for the mug. It was hot to the touch, but Otoya didn't mind warm beverages. The tea is bitter, even with the honey, but as soon as he finishes his first sip he already feels a wave of relief wash over his stomach. 

-. -. -. -. - 

When the sun sits low in the sky, Otoya feels much better. Sitting still for once and having a day to rest had done wonders for him, he thinks. Their workloads weren't any lighter now, and he'd be lying if he said he made sure he was allowing himself to recover properly. He remembers when Tokiya had collapsed from exhaustion during his Hayato days, and Otoya wondered if he was following his footsteps. 

He ponders how Tokiya managed. It hasn't even been a full year since they debuted and he was already feeling the stress of work weighing on him. Tokiya had been doing the same, if not more, for years. And even when he was stretched to his limit, he always kept that air of professionalism about him. He really was amazing. 

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Tokiya pushes the door to their dorm open with his hip, his arms busy juggling several plastic bags. The familiar smell of curry floods the room, and Otoya’s stomach growls. 

“Hey, Tokiya! How was your day?” Otoya hops up from his bed and is at Tokiya’s side in an instant, his arms extended to help him with the bags. 

Tokiya nods toward the bag perched on top. “Sorry that took so long. Go and take some of this, it'll help keep your fever down.”

“I feel fine, really!” Otoya takes the bag anyway, and his nose crinkles when he thinks about how bad it must taste. 

“And if you want to continue feeling fine, then go take it. Now.”

Otoya frowns, but he follows his orders and heads to the bathroom. Once he chokes down the medicine he hurries back to their shared room. Tokiya is sitting on the couch, adjusting takeout boxes on their table, and Otoya can't help but smile when he notices the bags sport the logo of a familiar restaurant. 

“What’s all this?” Otoya jumps over the back of the couch and bounces next to Tokiya. His roommate frowns, but he bites his tongue. 

“I thought you would be hungry.” Tokiya says. “Assuming you listened and didn't snack at all.”

“You got my favorite!” Otoya reaches for the box closest to him and flips the lid, and sure enough the aroma of the spicy curry hits him and makes his mouth water. 

Tokiya looks away from Otoya and down at his own food. “Well. It doesn't hurt to treat yourself every once in a while.”

He slides another pair of chopsticks to Otoya and he wastes no time digging in. Tokiya doesn't even scold him for not saying thanks properly. Instead he smiles when he’s sure that Otoya is too busy shoveling food into his mouth to notice. 

When Otoya finishes, and Tokiya lets him lean against him when his eyes flutter shut. 

It feels nice being cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something on leap day, cuz it looks cool. I have negative energy this whole month though so I am slapping up a short thing I've had for a while. I hope you enjoy it anyway~


End file.
